L'effet Papillon
by Karine-F
Summary: Que se passe-t-il lorsque l'équipe de Cal Lightman collabore avec l'institut Jefferson ? De l'enquête, de la psychanalyse, et surtout : du ship ! Petite cause, grande conséquence... c'est l'effet papillon !
1. Chapter 1

Ce jour là, Lightman était de mauvaise humeur. Sans raison apparente, probablement qu'il s'était levé du pied gauche. Quoiqu'il en soit, Cal arriva au bureau avec une humeur de chien, et se fit directement interpellé par Gillian.

« Cal !

_ Gillian. Lui répondit-il calmement.

_ Cal, il faut que je te parle d'un truc. Le FBI a appelé aujourd'hui et

_ Stoooop ! »

Gillian regarda Cal d'un air incompris.

« Le FBI est un mot prohibé de mon vocabulaire.

_ Ce n'est pas le moment de faire la fine bouche ! On ne peut pas se permettre de refuser du travail, et je devrais PEUT-ÊTRE te rappeler toutes les affaires qu'on a eu avec TA Wallowski sans même que tu me le demande. Avait-elle laissé échapper, sous un air de reproche.

_ … D'accord… se résigna-t-il, avouant implicitement son erreur. Bon, c'est quoi l'affaire ?

**X.X.X**

« Merci merci merci merci merci… répétait inlassablement Sweets à Booth avec un air d'enfant surexcité.

_ Je sens que je vais le regretter. Affirma l'agent Booth avec un air déconfis.

_ Non je vous jure que vous n'allez pas le regretter, le Dr Lightman est L'Expert par excellence dans la détection de mensonge, une légende, un MODELE !

_ Je rêve ou vous êtes en admiration béate ?

_ J'ai lu tout ses livres, j'ai vu pleins de conférences, je n'en reviens pas : je vais ENFIN pouvoir travailler avec le Dr Lightman, CAL LIGHTMAN ! dit-il en prononçant son nom en articulant exagérément.

_ Vous, vous êtes vraiment atteint. Affirma Booth en partant du bureau du psychologue. »

Sweets, encore dans ses pensées se rendit compte que son collègue était parti et le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne prenne l'ascenseur.

« Il vient avec le Dr Foster j'espère ?

_ Je rêve ou vous allez me suivre jusqu'aux toilettes ? Et oui, il vient avec sa collègue.

_ Et il arrive quand ?

_ Cet après midi.

_ QU-OI ? »

**X.X.X**

Cal et Gillian arrivèrent rapidement dans le parking de l'institut Jefferson.

« Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? demanda Cal, pas vraiment emballé.

_ Cal, le Dr Brennan est, en plus d'être une grande anthropologue, un écrivain hors pair ! Travaillons au moins pour cette affaire, ils peuvent toujours avoir besoin de nous… et ça nous donnerait une bonne pub.

_ Oui je sais, je connais ses livres… mais le problème, c'est que

_ Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas elle qui pose problème, mais son collègue qui travaille au FBI, pourtant on ne peut pas faire autrement Cal. Et puis, on sera surtout avec ce psychologue… le Dr Sweets. Je me demande bien à quoi il ressemble.

_ Bah, encore un de ces vieux psy qui bosse pour le FBI !

_ J'étais psy et je travaillais au FBI… lui répondit-elle sous un air entendu en s'arrêtant et en se posant devant lui.

_ Mais non, tu sais bien que toi, tu étais géniale ! L'exception ! lui répondit-il en reprenant sa route et en la prenant au passage par les épaules. »

Cal et Gillian finirent enfin par franchir les portes du laboratoire. Ils furent soudain fascinés par l'aspect sophistiqué, esthétique et… scientifique du lieu. Eclairé par la lumière du jour, le hall d'entrée laissé apparaitre une grande plateforme. Y siégeait un squelette, apparemment très vieux, sous les yeux experts et attentifs de Tempérance Brennan. A ses côtés était placé son second, scrutant minutieusement chaque millimètre des os étendu devant lui et les gestes de son « enseignante ».

Un peu plus en bas se trouvait Jack Hodgins, analysant au microscope une substance inconnue. Ils travaillaient tous dans le calme le plus complet, rien ni personne ne semblait être capable de rentrer dans la bulle professionnelle qui s'était forgé autour d'eux.

Personne peut être sauf…

« Cal Lightman, c'est vous ? s'écria une voix dynamique et assez jeune, courant presque vers eux.

_ Euh oui c'est moi, et vous êtes ?

_ Dr. Lance Sweets, je suis vraiment ENCHANTÉ de faire votre connaissance ! Et je suppose que vous êtes le Dr. Foster, je me trompe ? dit-il à la psychologue en lui tendant la main, qu'elle serra.

_ C'est donc vous, le psychologue du FBI… je vous croyais plus…

_ Vieux ! compléta Cal, non sans un regard empli de reproches venant de son amie.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai droit à cette remarque tout le temps ! Il faut que je vous avoue que

_ SWEETS ! s'écria une forte voix venant de passer les portes de l'institut. Sweets, abominable crétin1, je ne savais pas que votre fanatisme pouvait aller aussi loin !

Oh, bonjour… Seeley Booth, et vous êtes Cal Lightman je présume ?

_ Vous présumez bien. Et voici Gillian Foster, ma collégue. Bon tréve de politesse je vous préviens tout de suite, j'ai déjà eu affaire au FBI et ça m'a laissé un goût amer, alors je ne suis pas ici pour faire dans la tendresse.

_ Cal… souffla Gillian.

_ Non je comprend parfaitement ! s'exclama Booth. Moi-même je ne suis pas toujours en grand accord avec le FBI, mais mon travail est surtout axé sur les affaires entre moi et Bones.

_ Bones ?

_ Le Dr. Brennan, la jeune femme qui est en train de faire mumuse avec le crane là bas.

_ Vous savez que lorsque l'on donne un surnom à quelqu'un, c'est la preuve d'une certaine affection assez profonde, voire même d'une attirance. Affirma Cal, se souvenant alors bon gré mal gré que lui aussi, donnait quelques surnoms à Gillian.

_ ... Bon euh, je suppose que vous voulez visiter un peu.

_ En tout cas, je tenais à vous dire que je suis très fier de travailler avec le plus grand expert en mensonge du monde ! s'exclama soudain Sweets, ne pouvant décoller ses yeux de Lightman comme s'il était son idole.

_ Moi je travaille tout les jours avec la plus grand anthropologue de ce continent et je n'en fais pas une montagne ! s'exclama Booth, blasé par le comportement d'habitude calme du psychologue. »

Cal et Gillian se lancérent un regard entendu, sachant pertinemment ce que cette phrase signifiait : leur science dans toute sa splendeur.

Rapidemment, Cal et Gillian firent connaissance avec toute l'équipe de l'institut. Un certain feeling passait entre eux, surement cette âme de scientifique en quête de vérité qui les rapprochait.

Le fait que ces personnes soient à la recherche sans cesse de la vérité, qu'ils bravaient le mensonge tout les jours fascinait cette équipe, qui restait pourtant très talentueuse.

Chacun pensait différemment de ces deux sortes de SMNI qui avait débarqué dans leur antre…oui, Scientifiques Mentaux Non Identifiés.

Brennan était perplexe, mais curieuse, Angela trouvait ça « trop cool », Hodgins prevoyait déjà de faire des experiences et de relancer le concours du roi du labo, Camille et Booth restaient très courtois, et Sweets… Sweets lui, ressemblait alors plus a quelqu'un chargé par une ligne haute tension qu'à un simple et calme psychologue.

Lors de la reunion suivant ces présentations, le livre de Lightman dans la main, un stylo dans l'autre et son regard fixe, Sweets fidéle à lui-même absorbait chaque mot de Cal comme une éponge pendant que lui et Gillian expliquaient leur travail. Tous étaient assis autour de la grande table, et cette nouvelle colaboration promettait encore de biens grandes expérience…

« Donc nous sommes là pour apprendre, à l'agent Booth, au Dr Sweets et au Dr Brennan a maîtrisé ou plutôt à donné quelques astuces concernant notre « science ». Avant de vous répondre Dr Brennan, je peux vous dire que nous avons déjà tester cette méthode, depuis de nombreuses années, sur le terrain et avec de réels criminels, de réels innocents et de réels coupables. Il faut d'habitude un an, voire même plusieurs années avant de maîtriser entiérement cette technique pour detecter, autant les mensonges que les microexpressions, et sentiments de l'interlocuteur en face de nous. Cela demande vraiment de la motivation et une grande attention, mais ça ne reste pas impossible. Affirma Gillian.

_ Je crois que Gillian a tout dit… mais j'aimerai cependant connaître votre enquête actuelle si vous le permettez… demanda Cal.

_ Bien sûr. Je suppose que vous avez du entendre parler de l'affaire du Fossoyeur ? demanda Brennan. Après avoir vu le hochement de tête de ses deux nouveaux collégues, elle continua.

Il s'avére que la coupable fut tué il y a environ deux mois. Nous nous attendions donc à ne plus avoir affaire à des crimes de ce type quand malheureusement, quelqu'un a trouvé une femme d'une trentaine d'années enterrée vivante dans le desert et…enceinte… Pour avoir déjà eu de maintes fois affaire à cette criminelle, je peux vous dire que ce crime est fortement rapproché à elle.

_ Un imitateur ? demanda alors Cal.

_ Ou un proche, une personne croisée, nous avons beaucoup de suspects pour peu d'indices. Cette femme avait le don de rentrer dans le psychisme de n'importe qui et de le manipuler à volonté. N'importe qui pourrait être le coupable. Affirma la jeune anthropologue.

_ Ça promet… souffla Cal »

1_ : clin d'œil à la série « Le Caméléon »_


	2. Chapter 2

Booth avait alors décidé de mettre à profil sa nouvelle collaboration à profil en interrogeant le surveillant de prison principalement en relation avec la criminelle défunte au Lightman Group.

Lorsqu'il entra, accompagné de sa coéquipière et de Sweets, il ne s'attendait pas à voir un bâtiment d'une telle envergure : auprès de la porte d'entrée étaient situés de nombreux tableaux montrant différentes personnalités, de Nicolas Sarkozy à Ed Kemper en passant par Gandhi, tous reflétant une expression particulière.

L'architecture était toute en légèreté, teintée de blanc et assignée de nombreuses baies vitrées : cette endroit respirait la fraicheur. Lors de leur entrée, Ria Torres leur indiqua où était située la salle d'interrogatoire et où se trouvait l'équipe au complet.

Le Dr Brennan fut alors totalement subjuguée par les lieux : la pièce était grande, et était situé au milieu un cube de verre faisant office de pièce d'interrogatoire, teinté de l'intérieur, et transparent de l'extérieur. Autour de cela étaient placée une ribambelle d'ordinateurs et autres appareils pouvant mesurer quantité de signes de mensonges : ton de la voix, taux de stress, rythme cardiaque… Dans cette salle se trouvait déjà le gardien de prison, qui tournait en rond.

« Pourquoi on n'a pas ça nous au FBI Booth ?

_ Je m'abstiendrais de répondre à ça Bones.

_ Mais pourquoi ? »

L'agent n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Eli Locker se dirigea vers eux vivement. Le jeune homme était une sorte de croisement entre Hodgins et Sweets et n'était guère plus âgé que ce dernier.

« On les recrute tous au berceau maintenant ? Chuchota Booth à l'attention de sa partenaire, qui lui asséna au passage un certain coup de coude.

_ Agent Booth, Dr Brennan, Dr Sweets, je suis Eli Locker, un des employés du Dr Lightman. Nous sommes ravis de vous accueillir ici !

_ Enchanté ! s'écria Sweets, toujours pas descendu de son petit nuage.

_ Le FBI nous a directement transféré le suspect ici ! Vous n'avez plus qu'à vous installer et… observer. Finit-il de déclarer en souriant »

Dans la minute qui suivit, Cal entra dans la pièce pendant que ses nouveaux collègues observaient la scène avec attention.

Cal Lightman avait des méthodes d'interrogatoire assez avant-garde, préférant mettre une certaine pression psychologique sur le suspect pour lui faire ressentir toute émotion capable de l'aider dans son enquête. Ici en l'occurrence, le gardien de prison paraissant quelques peu mal à l'aise, au bord de craquer…

« J'ai l'impression d'observer des poissons dans un aquarium ! s'écria Booth. Il est coupable c'est évident. Affirma-t-il ensuite.

_ N'en soyez pas si sûr agent Booth. Lui répondit alors Eli.

_ Son apparence anxiété n'est qu'un rideau. Regardez bien ses mains, il tripotte nerveusement sa bague de fiançailles, il doit probablement être nerveux concernant sa femme, mais là n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse. Il est stressé c'est certain, mais il répond avec un certain laps de temps aux questions de Cal, en tentant de le regarder dans les yeux, et il est dans une posture normale. Il ne ment pas. Affirma Gillian Foster.

_ …C'est intéressant. Dit Brennan qui était restée jusqu'alors silencieuse.

_ C'est vous qui dites ça ? Vous qui ne croyait pas un traitre terme de psychologie ? S'étonna son partenaire.

_ Booth, ces méthodes ont été prouvées par de nombreuses expériences. J'ai lu l'ouvrage du Dr Lightman, vous devriez en faire tout autant.

_ En parlant de livre, quand est-ce que vous me faites lire votre dernier manuscrit ?

_ Dans 3 mois, quand il sortira en librairie.

_ C'est quand même un COMBLE que vous ne vouliez TOUJOURS pas me le faire lire avant ! Angela a le droit elle ! Commença à s'exclamer l'agent du FBI en boudant comme un enfant, scène a laquelle Brennan roula des yeux d'exaspération. »

Eli voulut prendre la parole, mais fut coupé par Lightman qui arriva prés d'eux.

« Bon, il ne ment pas. Mais il cache quelque chose, je crois que cette « Taffet » lui a complétement retourné le cerveau. Affirma le spécialiste.

_ Ah ça, elle nous offre un beau petit cadeau en guise d'adieu, quelle délice ! s'exclama Booth.

_ Eli va vous faire visiter les bureaux si vous le souhaitez ?

_ Oh vous savez...

_ On serait RAVIS ! Compléta Brennan sous le regard foudroyant de Booth.

_ Bon et bien allez y, moi il faut que je m'entretienne avec Le Dr Lightman… fit Sweets »

Les deux partenaires s'éloignèrent alors de l'équipe pendant que Sweets engagea plus loin la conversation avec Cal et Gillian.

« Dr Lightman, Dr Foster, il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose… C'est à propos du Dr Brennan et de l'agent Booth.

_ Si vous voulez nous dire qu'ils sont attirés l'un par l'autre, c'est trop tard, on le sait déjà. Affirma Cal, avec l'approbation de sa partenaire. Regardez là entre autre, vous êtes vexé que nous ayons vu ce que vous avez mis un an à voir. Dit-il sous le regard interloqué de Sweets.

_ Non pas du tout je… ! Bon, bref, et bien il faut quand même que vous m'aidiez. Vous savez, j'ai tenté beaucoup pour leur faire prendre conscience de ça, mais c'est mission impossible. Quand l'un s'en rend compte, l'autre recule de 3 pas, et ainsi de suite. Regardez là, la nouvelle copine, enfin plutôt devrait-on l'appeler ex-copine de Booth vient de le quitter, et pourtant rien à faire. Je suis sûre qu'il va se rendre compte de nouveau ce qu'il éprouve pour Brennan, mais elle aura déjà tourné la page. Ensuite ce sera le contraire. Je peux vous affirmez que ça ne fait que ça depuis… pfiou 6 ans !

_ …Vous ne vivriez pas un peu par procuration vous ? demanda Cal, non sans un coup de coude de Gillian, « de la même manière que Brennan envers Booth il y a quelques instants » remarqua silencieusement Sweets.

_ Non, pas du tout ! Ecoutez ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, ils ont juste besoin… d'un SERIEUX coup de pouce.

_ Je ne sais pas trop… On a comme principe de ne jamais dépasser une certaine limite entre nous. Dit alors Gillian. On a un précepte disant de ne jamais « lire » en nos proches, ça crée trop de problèmes.

_ Mais ce ne sont pas des proches pour vous, et ça ne peut que leur être bénéfique ! Tenta de convaincre le jeune psychologue.

_ Ecoutez, je suis désolé mais

_ Attend Cal ! Le Dr Sweets a raison, ça ne peux pas leur faire de mal, et puis c'est romantique ! S'excita Gillian.

_ Ah, laisse moi deviner, ça te fait penser à une des histoires que tu lis dans tes romans c'est ça ? demanda de manière sarcastique Cal, sous le regard blasé de sa partenaire.

… Bon, D'ACCORD, c'est bien pour toi !

_ Et pour la bonne cause ! On accepte ! s'exclama Gillian, souriante.


End file.
